- Features and Attractions Temp -
. - - . . . . . . . '''- TEMPORARY Features & Attractions -' - - - - - - - '- RESORTS -' - - "''Water Villas" - - - __________ Resorts Complex - Massive Complex containing 7 Resorts and 4 Hotels. . __________ Luxury Resort - Plush Luxury Resort . __________ Private Resort - A large high-service specialized resort, located discreetly in a remote area of the islands. (Fet) . Royal Sands Luxury Resort - Plush Luxury Resort . __________ Resort - An exclusive ultra-VIP resort. (VIP-D) . ________ Villas - . ________ Villas - . ________ Villas - . ________ Villas - . Driftwood Resort - . __________wood Resort - Located at an exclusive luxury tower complex. . __________ Kid's Resort - A fun family-oriented vacation center for the whole family, or just a great place to keep the kids occupied while Mom & Dad enjoy their vacation. . . - - '''- CASINOS & GAMBLING -' - - "''Roullette Wheel" - - . __________ Casino - Huge Casino. . __________ Casino - _ _ _ (VIP) . Pacific View Casino - Underwater Casino provided with great views from it's submerged glass domes. . __________ Casino - Ultra-Exclusive Facility, super-high stakes, anything goes. (Ultra-VIP) . The Royal Star - Big gaudy old-world style casino often reffered to as the Monte Carlo of the East. - - "Picture" - - __________ Casino - MASSIVE Casino & Gambling Complex. . __________ __________ - Flaoting casino complex. . The ''SS Lady Luck'' - A former luxury liner turned into a casino, hotel and nightclub that moves through the islands changing position each night. . - - - '''- HOTELS -' - - "''Hotel" - - . - Grand ______ Hotel - Royal ______ Hotel - _______ Hotel - _______ Hotel - Driftwood Hotel at Driftwood Tower - _______ Hotel - _______ Hotel - _______ Hotel - _______ Hotel - . . '''- OTHER ACCOMMODATIONS -' - - "''Container Hostel" - - . - _______ Hostel - . - _______ Hostel - . - _______ Massive Hostel - . - _______ Container-Based Hostel - . - - . . '''- RESTAURANTS & FINE DINING -' - - "''Picture" - - . - Starlight - . - The __________ at ______-wood Tower - . - - . - - . . . '''- CLUBS & NIGHTLIFE -' - - "''Picture" - - . - Lightspeed - . - CLUB SEVEN ''-'' .'' - ''The BrassMonkey - _ - Lish's Naughty Hottub Club at ______-wood Tower - _ - WC&OD - _ - The Shed - _ - _ - ________ Cabaret - ________ Cabaret - ________ Burlesque Theatre - _ - ______ Strip Club - ______ Strip Club - - - . . '''- SPORTS VENUES & OPPORTUNITIES -' - - "''Picture" - - . - ________ ________ International Motorsports Complex - ________ Road Course - ________ Air Race Course- - ________ (boat racing) - _ - ________ Stadium (AL-Baseball) - ________ Field (NL-Baseball) - ________ Park (AL-Baseball) - _ - ________ Stadium (Soccer) - ________ Stadium (Soccer) - _ - ________ Arena - ________ Arena - ________ Arena - _ - ________ Sports Complex & Training Center (all manner of sports and athletics, olympic quality) - _ - ________ Tennis Courts - _ - ________ Rodeo Arena - ________ Bullfight Arena - _ - ________ Horse Track - ________ Dog Track - _ - ________ Hunting Expeditions - ________ Game Preserve - ________ Fishing - ________ Anglers - _ - _ - ________ Cheerleading Academy - ________ Cheerleading Camp - _ - _ - - - '''- FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT & RECREATION -' - - "''Waterslide" - - . - National Aquarium - ______ Royal Zoo - ______ Prehistoric Animal Preserve - ____ Massive Amusement Park - ____ World's Largest Waterpark - ____ World's Largest Airsoft / LazerTag / Paintball / Civilian-MILES Gear Complex - ____ World Railroading Museum - ____ Scenic Railroad - ____ Aircraft Museum - _ - _ - _ - _ - - - - - '''- SERVICES -' . . . '- Medical Services -' - - "''Advanced Medical Center" - - - '- __________ -' Massive Advanced Medical Complex - Catering to the growing Medical-Tourism market this advanced facility can treat near any ailment or condition. '- __________ -' Private Medical Complex - Catering to a more exclusive clientele this facility is capable of nearly anything modern medicine and science can fathom, for a price. - - - '''- Financial Services -' - - "Picture" - - - A full range of banking and financial services are available here that are not available anywhere else, and free from international scrutiny... - - - '- Film & TV Production Services -''' - - "Picture" - - - With the newest and most advanced studio facilities in the world any project can be masterfully completed here in paradise. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - . Category:MAIN PAGES